The Legend of Crystal Element
by Fadhilaturrahmah
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini, terjadi pembunuhan sadis di pulau Rintis. Disaat bersamaan, muncul murid baru yang bernama Karin di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. ke-7 elemental Boboiboy beserta teman-temannya berusaha untuk mengetahui identitas sebenarnya murid baru tersebut. Penasaran? silahkan baca oke!
1. Prolog

Prolog:

 _Beberapa abad yang lalu, ada sebuah pulau yang penuh dengan pertambangan kristal terbaik di dunia. Semua orang di dunia selalu ke pulau itu sebagai destinasi ketika hiburan untuk melihat kristal tersebut. Tak jarang para turis membeli kristal yang siap jadi atau setengah jadi sebagai oleh-oleh untuk keluarga mereka di rumah._

 _Namun, karena pulau itu tidak tercantum dalam negara manapun, para petinggi negara di dunia berdebat untuk memiliki pulau tersebut hingga perang pun terjadi. Dan tempat untuk peperangan tersebut adalah pulau kristal tersebut._

 _Tentu saja para penduduk pun marah dan juga ikut berperang demi mempertahankan pulau mereka. Salah satunya, ada sebuah keluarga yang memiliki pertambangan kristal ajaib juga berperang. Keluarga itu memiliki kekuatan kristal yang terkuat di antara penduduk di pulau tersebut._

 _Namun, tragedi pun terjadi. Para petinggi negara pun marah dan mulau bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan pulau tersebut karena alasan ketua pulau tersebut. Akhirnya, perang terjadi bukan karena memperebutkan pulau tersebut. Melainkan untuk membantai penduduk asli pulau tersebut untuk merampas kristal-kristal mereka._

 _Baik tua maupun muda, anak-anak maupun balita, mereka bunuh tanpa belas kasihan. Termasuk keluarga yang memiliki kekuatan tersebut. Keluarga itu dibunuh melalui eksekusi di depan para petinggi negara. Ada 1 pria, 1 wanita,dan 1 anak perempuan berusia 16 tahun._

 _Sebelum di eksekusi, anak perempuan itu bersumpah akan membunuh orang-orang jahat pada tiap malam melalui orang lain. Yah, tentu saja dengan menangani orang yang ia rasuki menggunakan kekuatannya._

 _Para petinggi pun tertawa setelah mendengar sumpah dari anak tersebut. Mereka menganggap ini hanyalah lelucon sebelum kematiannya._

 _Dan akhirnya, anak itu pun langsung dieksekusi setelah kedua orang tuanya..._

 _Kalian ingin tahu apa yang terjadi setelah pengeksekusi keluarga itu? Ya, tragedi baru pun dimulai. Anak itu mulai bergentayangan, merasuki anak-anak yang berusia 13 tahun ke atas untuk melaksanakan sumpahnya. Tentu saja anak-anak yang dirasukinya mengalami frustasi dan tak jarang ada kejadian bunuh diri setelah membunuh orang-orang yang bersalah maupun tidak bersalah._

 _Dan sampai sekarang, anak perempuan itu masih bergentayangan. Membunuh orang-orang tiap malam dengan sumpahnya. Dan sekarang, anak itu pun mulai merasuki seorang gadis yang berusia 14 tahun di sebuah pulau Rintis, Malaysia._

 _Kalian ingin tahu siapa nama anak perempuan itu? Akan kuberitahu._

 _Namanya Yasha, gadis yang memiliki kekuatan kristal terkuat setelah kedua orang tuanya._

 _Ingatlah untuk tidak menyebut namanya ketika tengah malam ataupun orang yang dirasukinya._

 _Karena, orang itu akan datang dan membunuhmu..._

 **Author: kok merinding setelah menulis ini ya?**

 **Narator: Thor, sudah dimulai.**

 **Ah, hai readers semua! Perkenalkan, aku author baru dalam cerita perdana 'Boboiboy'. Yoroshiku ~~**

 **Dalam cerita ini, author hanya bisa menggunakan bahasa indonesia karena author berasal dari Indonesia dan belum bisa menulis bahasa malaysia. So, siapa yang berasal dari Malaysia maaf ya. Nanti aku akan coba sedikit menggunakan bahasa malaysia dalam chapter kedepan.**

 **Ini cerita pertamaku dengan menggunakan karakter 'Boboiboy'. Sebelumnya aku menggunakan karakter dari anime 'Kuroko no Basuke'. Jadi, kalau ada karakter yang mengalami OOC, harap maklumi ya!**

 **Oke, sekian dulu ya! Sampai bertemu di chapter kedepan!**


	2. Chapter 1: Murid yang Misterius

Chapter 1: Murid yang Misterius

 _Suatu malam di Pulau Rintis..._

" _Akhirnya hasil curi aku pun banyak juga. Hahaha..." seorang pria tertawa sambil menghitung hasil curiannya di rumah kaya dekat sebuah taman._

" _Heh... jadi kau seorang pencuri ya" orang yang diyakini pencuri pun terkejut dan menoleh kiri-kanan setelah mendengar suara perempuan._

" _Siapa itu?! Keluar kau!" teriak pencuri sambil memegang harta curiannya._

 _Datanglah seorang gadis bermata merah berjalan menghampiri pencuri itu. Tak lupa dua buah pedang yang terbuat dari kristal merah berada dalam genggaman tangannya._

" _Ka..kau?!"_

" _Hihihi...pencuri nakal~ terimalah hukuman dariku ya~~"gadis itu langsung melayangkan pedang kanannya pada sang pencuri yang sudah ketakutan dan-_

" _ **TIDAKKK!**_ _"_

 **JLEB!**

 _-ia pun tewas di tangan sang gadis pembunuh tersebut._

" _Ingatlah suatu hal, Tuan"gadis itu memandang tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan pandangan kosong._

" _ **Jangan pernah menyebut namaku sebelum kematianmu berada di tangan seorang Yasha"**_

* * *

Di sekolah rendah Pulau Rintis, lebih tepatnya di kelas 5 Jujur

"Woi, kalian tahu kalau ada pembunuhan di dekat taman tadi malam"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Dan kalian tahu, orang yang menjadi korban adalah seorang buronan polisi beberapa bulan yang lalu"

"Wah, hebatnya"

"Apa hebatnya, pembunuh itu berkata siapa yang menyebut namanya...silahkan lihat di berita kalau kalian akan menjadi korban"

"Ih, kejamnya"

"Hhh... apa yang mereka bicarakan tuh" tanya seorang anak lelaki dengan topi yang dimiringkan, Taufan.

"Haiya... kau tanya ke mereka lah. Aku mana tahu" jawab gadis itu, Ying.

"Hmm.. nampaknya mereka membicarakan pembunuhan tadi malam" ucap gadis berhijab pink sambil menoleh ke Taufan, Yaya.

"Benarkah? Ada pembunuhan lagi?" tanya lelaki bertubuh gempal, Gopal

"Sepertinya. Saat menolong Tok Aba tadi pagi, aku melihat berita itu bersama Gempa" balas lelaki yang mirip dengan Taufan yang perbedaannya hanyalah topi yang sedikit diangkat bagian depannya, Blaze.

"Eh, kau melihat berita itu bersamaku? Aku tak melihat kau tadi" Gempa, lelaki dengan topi yang dibalikkan bertanya pada Blaze.

"Kau terlalu sibuk sampai tak ingat ada aku di samping kau tadi" balas Blaze.

"Ehehe..."

"Woi! Cikgu Papa datang!" seorang anak bernama Stanley berlari ke dalam kelas sambil berteriak pda teman-temannya. Mereka yang asyik membicarakan berita langsung duduk setelah seorang guru yang dipanggil 'Cikgu Papa Zola' sudah memasuki kelas.

"Bangun! Selamat pagi cikgu, Kebenaran!" pimpin Yaya.

"Selamat pagi cikgu, kebenaran!"

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap Papa Zola.

"Siapa cikgu? Perempuan atau lelaki?" tanya Gopal.

"Kau lihat sendiri"

Disaat yang bersamaan, muncul seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu masuk ke dalam kelas dan menatap para murid yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Ha! Inilah murid baru di kelas kalian semua. Perkenalkan dirimu, murid baru" perintah Papa Zola.

"Namaku Karin. Salam kenal" ucap gadis yang bernama Karin dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah mendengar perkenalan dari Karin, murid-murid yang lain langsung bisik-bisik _/?/_.

"Ih, sepertinya dia sombong ya"

"Kau benar. Dia sepertinya tak pernah senyum pada orang lain"

Mendengar bahwa ia dibicarakan, Karin pun langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Ehem, kalau kalian membicarakanku, bisakah kalian mengatakannya langsung daripada seperti ini?" semua langsung diam setelah mendengar ucapan/pertanyaan dari Karin.

"Eumm...Karin" Karin pun menoleh dan melihat Gempa mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ini berasal dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Apakah itu perlu dipertanyakan?" langsung Gempa menurunkan tangannya dan diam setelah mendengar perkataan dari Karin yang menusuk.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau" semua menoleh ke arah seseorang yang mirip dengan Blaze yang perbedaanya topi yang didepankan pada umumnya, Halilintar.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Hali" ucap Yaya.

"Ha'ah. Tak baik ma.." sambung Ying.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian jangan berisik. Karin, silahkan kau duduk di kursi belakang sana" Karin langsung mengangguk dan duduk di kursi belakang lelaki berambut ungu landak _/ditamparFang/_.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran"

* * *

Pada jam istirahat, semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Kecuali dengan 4Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan lelaki berambut ungu yang diketahui bernama Fang langsung menghampiri Karin yang duduk sambil menatap langit.

"Karin.." Karin menoleh dan melihat 8 orang menghampirinya.

"Hai, namaku Boboiboy Gempa. Dan ini Taufan, Halilintar, Blaze, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang. Salam kenal" ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum.

* * *

 **Author: Kyaa~~! Gempa tersenyum! *pingsan***

 **Narator: Darurat! Author pingsan!**

* * *

"Hmm, salam kenal" balas Karin tanpa tersenyum.

"Kalau orang senyum itu tolong dibalas. Dasar murid baru sombong" sindir Halilintar.

"Apa urusanmu? Emangnya kau itu Ayahku?" Karin pun membalas ucapan Halilintar dengan sindiran.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah. Kalian jangan bertengkar disini" Yaya pun menenangkan emosi Halilintar yang akan meledak kalau dilanjutkan.

"Haiya... Kau harus menenangkan emosimu, Hali. Tak baik marahmarah terus ma..." saran Ying.

"Apa sudah selesai? Aku harus pergi sekarang" Karin pun beranjak dan berjalan melewati mereka menuju keluar kelas.

"Apaan dia itu? Tak bersahabat sekali" kesal Fang.

"Ha'ah. Aku setuju dengan Fang" sambung Gopal.

"Sudahlah. Kita tak perlu memikirkannya. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu" ucap Gempa.

* * *

 **Karin POV**

" _Kenapa kau tak melawan dengan Halilintar tadi? Kalau kau menang, kau bisa bertambah kuat"_

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau menggunakan kuasamu itu kan?"

" _Hei, kau bisa menggunakan kuasa pertamamu kan?"_

"Apa maksudmu?

" _Kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh. Kuasamu itu kan..."_

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau menggunakan kuasaku hanya untuk masalah seperti itu"

" _Hmm~~"_

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan tetaplah tenang seperti anak yang baik-

- **Yasha** "

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Narator: Thor, bangunlah!**

 **Author: *bangun* oh, sudah selesai ya?**

 **Ya, semuanya! Kembali lagi dengan Author di cerita "The Legend of Crystal Element"! Yeey! Tepuk tangan!**

 **Readers: *diam***

 **Ehem! Bagaimana ceritanya? Hancur ya? Biasa author baru di fanfic 'Boboiboy'. Jadi ceritanya udah biasa aneh dan gagal...Hiks.**

 **Thorn: Thor, kapan kita keluar lah?**

 **Author: Kau, Solar, dan Ice akan keluar di chapter depan.**

 **Oke, sampai disini dulu ya! Sampai jumpa!**


	3. Chapter 2: Pemilik kuasa Misterius

Chapter 2: Pemilik Kuasa Misterius

 _Cerita sebelumnya, kelas 4 elemental Boboiboy dan teman-temannya mendapat murid baru yang misterius bernama Karin. Karena kesombongan Karin, salah satu elemental Boboiboy yaitu Halilintar emosi dan ditenangkan oleh Yaya dan Ying sebelum terjadi pertarungan di kelas mereka._

 _Mereka tidak tahu kalau Karin memiliki kuasa yang misterius dan dirasuki oleh gadis pengguna kuasa kristal, Yasha._

* * *

Sepulang sekolah...

"Cih! Aku masih tak puas dengan gadis itu" kesal Halilintar.

"Sudahlah tuh. Kau jangan marah-marah terus, Hali" ucap Gempa.

"Haiya... itu kau masih memperpanjang masalah tadi kah? Tak ada gunanya ma.." ucap Ying.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian akan kedatangan murid baru. Siapa namanya?" tanya lelaki dengan topi yang dimiringkan ke kiri, Thorn.

"Namanya Karin. Dia murid yang misterius" jawab Taufan.

"Hoamm... aku ngantuk lah" guman lelaki yang mirip dengan Halilintar yang perbedaannya bagian topi depannya hampir menutup sebagian wajahnya, Ice.

"Kau asyik bilang seperti itu. Tadi kau hampir dimarahi cikgu Rusli _/asal nama/_ saat kau tertidur. Nasib baik kau bangunkan kau" ucap lelaki berkacamata orange kekuningan, Solar.

"Ha! Kalian mau main bola nanti tak?" ajak Blaze dengan semangat.

"Ha'ah! Aku setuju" ucap Gopal dan diikuti oleh anggukan yang lainnya. Kecuali Yaya, Ying, Halilintar, Gempa, dan Ice.

"Kami mau mengerjakan tugas matematik" tolak Yaya dan Ying.

"Aku nak bantu Tok Aba di kedai nanti" sambung Gempa.

"Alah, kau Hali?" tanya Blaze.

"Aku nak sambung baca novel di kedai Tok Aba" jawab Halilintar.

"Aku nak tido..." *taulah ini siapa _/ditembak meriam pembeku/_ *

"Yelah. Jom kita main bola!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin mengintip mereka dari kejauhan. Ia langsung mengukir senyum sedikit dan langsung pergi mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam.

* * *

 **Karin POV**

Aku langsung mengikuti Halilintar, Gempa, dan siapa namanya itu... ah, Ice setelah berpisah dengan teman-teman dan para elemental mereka. Yah, aku mendapat firasat kalau mereka akan diserang oleh musuh mereka. So, aku akan mengintip pertarungan mereka.

" _Heh, akhirnya kau mengikuti mereka ya? Tadi kau cakap tidak mau"_

"Sudahlah. Setiap manusia itu terkadang selalu berubah pikiran. Bukan seperti kau"

" _Hei! Aku ini lebih tua darimu kau tahu?! Bersikap sopanlah sedikit padaku"_

"Yelah, nenek"

" _Oi!"_

"Ck! Apa yang kau mau, Yasha?!"

" _Hehe... aku nak mau bertarung dengan Halilintar. Itu saja"_

"Kau gila ya?! Bukankah kita sepakat kalau kau keluar untuk membunuh orang-orang jahat pada tiap tengah malam saja?!"

" _Setiap manusia itu selalu berubah pikiran. Bukankah kau bilang seperti itu ya"_

"Tapi bukan seperti itu juga! Argh!"

" _Hehehe..."_

"Sudahlah! Aku tak setuju dengan permintaanmu itu. Kembalilah tenang dalam tubuhku ini"

Yasha langsung diam setelah aku menyuruhnya untuk diam seperti biasa. Kami berbicara melalui ikatan batin. Hampir mirip dengan kuasa telepati yang sempat kulihat di cerita-cerita fantasi yang sering kutonton tiap sore.

Sudah 3 bulan aku dirasuki oleh gadis bernama Yasha ini. Dan baru 1 minggu aku dikendalikan olehnya untuk membunuh pada tiap tengah malam di Pulau Rintis sekarang. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa bertahan dengan orang seperti dia didalam tubuhku ini?

Jawabannya adalah, kami saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kalau Yasha ingin menggunakan tubuhku untuk melaksanakan sumpahnya, sedangkan aku membutuhkan kuasanya untuk mencari **'makhluk'** yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku saat di Kuala Lumpur.

* * *

 **Author POV**

Terlihat Gempa dan Halilintar berada di kedai Tok Aba dengan sebuah bola kuning yang mengambang, Ochobot. Gempa yang sibuk membersihkan meja kedai dan Halilintar yang membaca novelnya langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya karena-

"Hahaha! Aku kembali, Boboiboy!"

-seekor _/?/_ makhluk berwarna hijau dengan robot besar ungunya datang dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang mereka berdua.

"Kalian lagi! Apa kalian tak puas dibelasah oleh kami huh?" kesal Halilintar sambil mengeluarkan pedang Halilintarnya.

Sedangkan Gempa mencoba untuk menghubungi para elemental lainnya untuk segera kembali. Sedangkan Ochobot langsung pergi untuk bersembunyi.

"Kita takkan puas sampai kami mendapatkan koko Tok Aba. Probe! Serang mereka!" perintah makhluk hijau tersebut, Adudu.

"Baik Incik Bos. _**Tembakan peluru**_ " robot ungu tersebut, Probe langsung melepaskan puluhan peluru pada Halilintar.

" _ **Gerakan Kilat**_!"

Halilintar langsung menghindari tiap-tiap peluru yang dilontarkan oleh Probe. Namun, ketika Halilintar berhenti, sebuah laser datang ke arahnya.

"Habislah kau, Boboiboy!"

" _ **Tanah Pelindung**_!" sebuah tanah langsung melindungi Halilintar sebelum laser itu hampir mengenainya.

"Kau oke tak, Hali?" Gempa langsung menghampiri Halilintar yang hampir terkena laser dari Probe.

"Aku oke. Makasih"

"Grrr! Serang mereka terus!" geram Adudu.

Probe langsung menyerang kedua elemental tersebut bertubi-tubi sehingga mereka tidak bisa menyerang. Mereka hanya bisa menghindari serangan tersebut sambil menunggu para bantuan datang.

Namun-

"Hah! Dapat kau!"

-sebuah roket kecil langsung dilontarkan tepat dibelakang kedua elemental tersebut dan alhasil mereka terkena serangan jarak dekat dari Probe.

"ARRGGHH!"

Halilintar dan Gempa terlontar jauh setelah mendapat serangan tersebut. Pedang milik Halilintar pun pecah dan tangan tanah Gempa juga ikut pecah.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya aku akan mengalahkan korang berdua" tawa Adudu sambil mengacungkan pistol lasernya tepat diatas kepala Gempa.

Tiba-tiba-

" _ **Tanah Tinggi**_!"

Sebuah tanah tinggi muncil tepat mengenai Adudu hingga terpental tak jauh dari Halilintar dan Gempa. Mereka berdua terkejut karena ada serangan dadakan seperti tadi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh, kau-" ucapan Gempa terhenti karena dipotong oleh Adudu.

"Siapa kau hah?! Berani kau serang aku!" marah Adudu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu siapa aku. Aku tak kenal kau kan?" jawab orang misterius tersebut.

"Grrr! Probe serang dia!"

"Baik Incik Bos" Probe kembali melontarkan puluhan peluru dan roket ke arah orang misterus tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Kuasa Elemental. Mode: Halilintar**_

* * *

" _ **Pedang Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat**_ " langsung orang itu menghindari serangan dari Probe. Tak juga ia menebas peluru dan roket yang dilontarkan ke arahnya hingga tak tersisa.

Sampai orang itu tepat dibelakang Probe.

"Hai~" sapa orang itu.

"Ja...Jangan!"

Orang itu langsung menebaskan pedangnya dan akhirnya Probe langsung terkena elektrik akibat pedang lapisan halilintar tersebut.

"Ca...Cabut, Probe" Adudu dan Probe langsung melarikan diri dari lokasi tersebut.

Gempa dan Halilintar yang melihat kejadian tersebut tidak percaya bahwa ada seseorang dapat menggunakan kuasa mereka. Orang itu langsung menghilangkan pedang halilintarnya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menggunakan kuasa kami berdua-

- **Karin**?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Ice: Thor, kenapa dialog ku sedikit di chapter ini?**

 **Author: Kau mau tidur kan? Yaudah, pergi sana *mengusir***

 **Ice: *sediakan meriam pembeku***

 **Author: Huaa! Akashi-ups! Seseorang help me! *kabur***

 **Karin: Yah, sebagai tokoh utama cerita ini, aku mengharapkan readers semua-**

 **Gempa: silahkan beri vote & komentar tentang chapter satu ini.**

 **All-Author &Ice: Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	4. Chapter 3: Yasha VS Halilintar&Ice I

Chapter 3: Yasha VS Halilintar&Ice I

 _Chapter sebelumnya, Adudu datang dan menyerang Gempa dan Halilintar di kedai Tok Aba. Karena serangan bertubi-tubi dari Probe, mereka berdua terpojok oleh musuh mereka._

 _Seketika seseorang datang menolong mereka. Gempa dan Halilintar terkejut siapa yang menolong mereka dan mengalahkan Probe dalam sekejap dengan kuasa mereka._

* * *

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menggunakan kuasa kami berdua, Karin?" tanya Gempa terkejut.

"Ah, nanti kuceritakan. Sekarang kalian obati luka kalian dulu" Karin langsung mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya berupa kotak kecil berisikan perban dan beberapa barang pertolongan pertama.

"Pertama, aku akan obati kau, Gempa. Setelah itu, aku akan obati kau" ucap Karin sambil menatap malas pada Halilintar.

"Cih!"

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Aww! Sakit lah. Kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan kah?" kesal Halilintar.

"Sabar lah. Tadi Gempa tidak terasa sakit saat aku mengobatinya. Kau ini payah sekali." Balas Karin sambil memasang plester pada kening Halilintar.

"Akhirnya siap juga" sambung Karin sambil menyimpan kotak tersebut kedalam tasnya.

"Hali! Gempa!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh dan melihat 4 elemental berlari ke arah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ka...kalian oke tak?" khawatir Taufan.

"Kami oke. Kenapa kalian lambat huh?" tanya Gempa.

"Sorry, kita diserang oleh robot hijau selepas kesini tadi" jawab Blaze.

"Ah, Ice mana?" sambung Blaze.

"Entah. Mungkin tidur dirumah" jawab Gempa.

"Eh, kau ini siapa?" ke-4 elemental tersebut langsung menyadari kehadiran Karin setelah mendengar ucapan dari Solar.

"Ah, kau murid baru itu kan?" tanya Thorn pada Karin.

"Ha'ah" jawab Karin.

"Karin, perkenalkan ini Thorn dan Solar" ucap Gempa sambil menunjuk ke arah Thorn dan Solar.

"Hai!" girang Thorn.

"Hai juga. Salam kenal"

Mereka _*kecuali Ice pastinya*_ pun langsung berbincang-bincang setelah semuanya mengenali Karin. Itu dari luar, bukan dari dalam _/?/_.

 **Karin: apa maksudmu, Thor?**

Tiba-tiba, Karin memegang dadanya dan mulai kesakitan. Para elemental Boboiboy langsung menyadari dan siaga menolong Karin.

"Oi, kau kenapa huh?"

* * *

 **Karin POV**

Saat aku asyik mendengarkan cerita dari mereka, aku dikejutkan oleh Yasha.

" _Hehehe...saatnya aku beraksi. Karin, aku akan mengunakan tubuhmu"_

"Oi! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk keluar kan?"

" _Alah, sebentar kok. Aku ingin bertarung dengan Halilintar. Tidak sampai seharian kok"_

"Aku tidak mau!"

" _Baiklah, kau memaksakan aku. Aku akan mengeluarkan kuasaku secara paksa"_

"Apa-Argh!"

Aku langsung memegang dadaku dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Aku langsung menutup mataku untuk menahan kuasa Yasha keluar dan mengendalikan tubuhku lagi. Aku dapat melihat para elemental itu langsung menghampiriku dan mendengar suara Halilintar yang...khawatir mungkin.

Disaat itulah, aku tidak melihat apapun lagi. Tubuhku telah dikuasai secara penuh oleh Yasha.

* * *

 **Author POV**

"Oi, kau kenapa huh?" Halilintar langsung menghampiri Karin yang sudah terduduk sambil memegang dadanya.

"Sepertinya ia kesakitan. Ayo kita bawa ke kedai Tok Aba dulu" sara Gempa dan disetujui oleh para elemental lainnya.

Saat Taufan dan Blaze mencoba memegang Karin-

 **SLINGG...**

 **DUARR!**

-datang sebuah bongkahan kristal tepat diantara Karin dan para elemental tersebut. Mereka langsung mundur setelah sebuah bongkahan tersebut datang mendadak untuk melindungi Karin. Saat bongkahan itu pecah, mereka langsung tidak menemukan Karin di tempatnya.

"Kemana Karin pergi?" tanya Thorn.

"Mana kita tahu, Thorn" jawab Solar sambil menoleh kiri-kanan.

"Heh~~ Jadi kalian Boboiboy sang kuasa elemen ya?" semuanya langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Karin tersenyum iblis pada mereka.

"Karin! Kau-"

"Hah? Karin? Dia sedang tertidur lah. Aku ini Yasha, pengguna kuasa kristal"

* * *

 **Note: Disini Karin akan berganti menjadi Yasha supaya tidak membingunkan readers semua. Dan kau tenang, Ice. Kau akan hadir dibagian ini...**

 **...bagian terakhirnya. Hahaha** _ ***ditembak meriam pembeku***_

* * *

"...Aku ini Yasha, pengguna kuasa kristal" Yasha langsung mengeluarkan pedang kristalnya dan mengacungkan pada salah satu elemental Boboiboy.

"Jadi, kau orang yang bernama Boboiboy Halilintar ya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Halilintar yang masih mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Ya. Kenapa?" Halilintar langsung mengeluarkan kedua pedang halilintarnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi aku tidak akan salah menyerang orang" Yasha langsung menurunkan pedangnya dan menatap Halilintar. Tak lupa dengan senyum iblisnya yang masih terpasang di wajah sang pemilik tubuh, Karin.

"Huh? Apa maksud-" ucapan Halilintar berhenti karena Yasha langsung menebaskan kedua pedangnya ke arah pengguna kuasa halilintar tersebut.

"Hali!" seru para elemental lainnya.

Halilintar langsung menghindari serangan dadakan tersebut dan mundur sedikit jauh dari Yasha maupun para elemental lainnya.

"Kita harus menolong Hali!" ucap Gempa dan para elemental lainnya langsung mengangguk.

"Jangan kacaukan pertarungan kami berdua. _**Penjara Kristal**_!" muncul sebuah penjara yang terbuat dari kristal dan langsung menahan para elemental Boboiboy, kecuali Halilintar.

"So, kalian harus duduk tenang seperti anak yang baik. Oh, sampai dimana tadi. Ah..." Yasha langsung menoleh ke arah Halilintar yang masuk dalam mode bertahan.

"Boleh tahan juga" guman Yasha dan langsung berlari menyerang Halilintar.

Halilintar langsung masuk dalam mode menyerang dan melompat saat Yasha hampir menusukkan pedangnya.

"Bagus. _**Tusukan Pedang Halilintar**_!"

"Kau terlambat" remeh Yasha yang sudah dibelakang Halilintar.

"Apa?! Sejak kapan-"

" _ **Kaki Kristal**_! _**Tendangan Kristal**_!" kaki Yasha pun sudah dilapisi kristal yang berwarna merah seperti pedangnya dan langsung menendang bagian perut Halilintar hingga terpental ke tanah dengan keras.

"Ugh!" ringis Halilintar sambil memegang perutnya akibat tendangan dari Yasha.

Yasha langsung berjalan menghampiri Halilintar sambil menyeret kedua pedangnya di lantai.

"Kukira aku akan mendapat lawan yang bagus. Ternyata..." ucap Yasha sambil menatap Halilintar datar dengan mata merah darahnya.

Saat Yasha mengangkat pedangnya dan ingin menebas Halilintar-

" _ **Tembakan Pembeku**_!"

-Yasha langsung menghindari serangan dadakan dari arah lain. Mereka, termasuk para elemental yang dikurung langsung menoleh ke arah tembakan tadi dan terkejut siapa yang datang.

"Heh~~ Ternyata ada anak yang belum ku penjarakan ya. Kau ini siapa sampai menyerangku di acara pertarungan kami?" Yasha langsung mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah pemilik tembakan tersebut dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Aku adalah **Boboiboy Ice**. Jangan harap kau menghabisi alter egoku sebelum aku akan menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Karin: Narator, kemana Author?**

 **Narator: oh, dia berada di ruang penghangat sekarang.**

 **Gempa: kenapa dia berada kat sana?**

 **Narator: sebab Author ditembak pakai meriam pembeku dari Ice.**

 **Taufan: oooh, patutlah.**

 **Author: *datang* *menggigil* A...aku...tak...ma...af...kan...kau...Ice...**

 **Ice: *pura-pura tidak dengar***

 **Halilintar: jangan lupa vote & komentar readers semua.**

 **Blaze: Ha'ah. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya! Aku siap beraksi dalam chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Solar: Tak lah. Pasti aku yang swag ini *kibas topi/?/***

 **Taufan: tak! Pasti aku lah.**

 **Karin: Aduyai. Mereka bertengkar pula *pegang kepala***

 **Yasha: hihi~~ akhirnya aku beraksi juga..**


	5. Chapter 4: Yasha VS Halilintar&Ice II

Chapter 4: Yasha VS Halilintar&Ice II

 _Chapter sebelumnya, kesadaran Karin hilang dan digantikan oleh Yasha yang menguasai tubuhnya. Para elemental terkejut, terutama Halilintar yang mendapat serangan dadakan dari sang pengguna kuasa kristal tersebut. Ditambah dengan para elemental lainnya tidak bisa membantu Halilintar karena mereka dikurung dalam penjara kristal dari Yasha._

 _Seketika, lelaki yang bernama Boboiboy Ice datang setelah ia menyerang Yasha yang hampir menebas Halilintar. Akankah Halilintar dan Ice akan mengalahkan Yasha dan mengembalikan kesadaran Karin kembali?_

* * *

"Aku adalah Boboiboy Ice. Jangan harap kau menghabisi alter egoku sebelum aku akan menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap Ice sambil memegang sebuah meriam pembeku di tangannya.

"Ice?!" seru para elemental setelah melihat kedatangan Ice tepat pada waktunya

Halilintar langsung bangkit dan kembali mengeluarkan pedang halilintarnya sebelum Yasha kembali mengeluarkan kuasanya.

Yasha? Ah, gadis itu memikirkan ancaman dari Ice untukknya. Langsung Yasha mengeluarkan seringai pada Halilintar dan Ice.

"Heh~~ Kukira hanya Halilintar yang terkuat diantara kalian semua. Ternyata kau boleh juga, Ice" ucap Yasha.

"Kalau begitu, dua lawan satu. Bersedia kau, Boboiboy Ice!" Yasha langsung berlari ke arah Ice yang siap dengan meriamnya.

"Jangan harap kau menyerang Ice! _**Gerakan Kilat**_!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Ha! Blaze. Coba kau panaskan kurungan ini" ucap Taufan.

"Oke! _**Kepanasan maksimal**_!" Blaze langsung memegang bagian penjara tersebut dan keluar api yang sangat panas dari tangannya untuk melelehkan kristal tersebut.

"Bagaimana Gempa? Kau ada idea tak?" tanya Solar.

"Hmm...ah! Mungkin ini berhasil atau tak. Tapi aku coba dahulu. _**Golem Tanah**_!" Muncul sebuah raksasa keluar dari tanah dan memegang sisi atas dari penjara tersebut dan mengangkatnya.

"Aku harap idea dari Gempa pasti berhasil" harap Thorn.

"Yeah. Aku harap begitu, Thorn" ucap Gempa.

Namun, golem tersebut tak dapat mengangkat penjara tersebut dan kondisi kuasa Blaze pun sedikit mulai melemah.

"Aku tak dapat melelehkannya. Kristal ini terlalu tebal dan kuat" ucap Blaze.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita harus menolong Hali dan Ice" ucap Taufan.

"Kejap. Aku coba memikirkan idea yang lain dulu" ucap Gempa sambil memasang pose memikir.

" _Kalian tetap tenang disana"_

"Eh?"

* * *

Ditempat Yasha, Halilintar, dan Ice...

"Hiyaah! _**Pukulan Ice**_!" Ice langsung melayangkan pukulan yang terbalut dengan Ice pada Yasha.

"Heh! _**Pelindung Kristal**_!" Yasha langsung mengeluarkan pelindung pada sekeliling tubuhnya yang terbuat dari kristal untuk menahan serangan dari Ice.

"Cih! _**Hujan Halilintar**_!" Halilintar langsung melemparkan sesuatu ke langit dan muncul banyak keris halilintar dari langit seperti hujan pada pelindung Yasha yang sudah menghilang.

"Apa?!" kejut Yasha.

Langsung serangan dari Halilintar mengenai Yasha secara bertubi-tubi. Halilintar langsung menyeringai setelah Yasha mendapat serangan balasan darinya.

"Rasakan!" ucap Halilintar.

"Berjayalah, Hali. Kau telah-Eh?!" ucapan Ice terpotong oleh tawa dari arah lain.

"Hahaha! Berjaya?" langsung dua buah tangan kristal muncul tepat di depan Halilintar dan Ice. Karena mereka berdua tidak sempat mengelak, mereka terpental jauh ke belakang karena serangan dadakan tersebut dan meringis kesakitan.

"AARRGGH!" raung Halilintar dan Ice

Yasha langsung muncul dengan sebuah pedang kristal di tangannya dan memandang Halilintar dan Ice yang tertidur sambil memegang bagian yang terkena serangan dadakan tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Sedap kah?" tanya Yasha dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Sekarang, aku habisi kalian berdua"

Saat Yasha melayangkan pedangnya-

" _ **Rantai Pengikat**_!"

-muncul sebuah rantai yang diselimuti cahaya perak dari arah lain dan mengikat Yasha.

"Argh! Lepaskan aku, Karin!" ronta Yasha sambil berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengikatnya.

"Eh? Karin?"

"Hali! Ice!" Halilintar dan Ice menoleh dan melihat para elemental lainnya berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa bebas dari penjara tu?" tanya Halilintar.

"Hehe.."

* * *

 **Flashback On**

"Bagaimana ini? Kita harus menolong Hali dan Ice" ucap Taufan.

"Kejap. Aku coba memikirkan idea yang lain dulu" ucap Gempa sambil memasang pose memikir.

" _Kalian tetap tenang disana"_

"Eh?" mereka pun menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Taufan.

" _Sttt...Ini aku, Karin. Aku bicara lewat pikiran kalian semua"_

"Bagaimana kau-"

" _Aku memiliki kuasa untuk meniru kuasa orang lain lewat sekali lihat. Yang kugunakan ini adalah kuasa telepati yang kutiru saat aku melawan musuh dahulu"_

"Eh? Kau dapat meniru kuasa lain kah?" tanya Thorn.

" _Tentu saja. Bahkan aku meniru kuasa Gempa dan Halilintar saat melawan makhluk hijau itu"_

"Ah, sudahlah bercakap-cakap tentang kuasa kau. Bagaimana kita bisa bebas dari penjara ini?" tanya Solar.

" _Hmm...ah! Gempa, coba kau keluarkan golem tanah kau lagi dan angkat penjara kristal"_

"Kenapa? Tadi aku udah coba, tapi gagal lah"

" _Kau jangan banyak cakaplah. Keluarkan saja!"_

Gempa langsung mengeluarkan golem tanahnya dan kembali mengangkat penjara tersebut dan gagal.

"Sudah kan? Golem tanah Gempa tak bisa angkat penjara ini lagi lah" ucap Solar.

" _Ish! Kau ini berisik saja, Solar. Aku akan coba membantu kau, Gempa"_

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gempa.

" _Kau terus tarik penjara ini. Aku akan mencoba menyesuaikan kuasaku dengan golem tanah kau"_

Gempa mengangguk dan golem tanah pun kembali mengangkat penjara tersebut. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah rantai perak datang melilit kedua tangan golem tersebut.

"Eh? Rantai apa itu?" tanya Blaze.

" _Itu Rantai Perak. Rantai itu akan menambahkan kekuatan berkali-kali lipat dari kekuatan sebelumya"_

Akhirnya, penjara kristal pun terangkat dan membebaskan ke-5 elemental tersebut.

" _Bagus. Sekarang, aku akan menahan Yasha dulu. Kalian cepat datang ke tempat Halilintar dan Ice"_

* * *

 **Flashback Off**

"Macam itu lah" ucap Taufan setelah bercerita.

Sekarang, Yasha masih diikat dengan rantai dari tersebut dan mulai lemas. Para elemental tersebut menoleh dan berjalan menghampiri Yasha yang menatap mereka kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita habisi dia?" ajak Blaze sambil mengeluarkan bola api dari tangannya.

"Oi! Kau nak bunuh Karin kah?" tanya Taufan.

"Ha'ah. Ini tubuh Karin lah. Bukan tubuh Yasha" ucap Gempa.

"Huh! Untuk kali ini kita selesaikan pertarungan kita, Halilintar dan Ice"

Yasha pun menutup matanya dan tubuh pemilik yang bernama Karin langsung tergeletak di tanah dengan rantai yang sudah pecah dan hilang. Langsung Gempa mengangkat tubuh Karin dengan golem tanahnya dan membawanya ke rumah para elemental Boboiboy.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Eugh..." Karin mencoba membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamar milik seseorang.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar" Karin menoleh dan melihat Halilintar duduk disamping kasur yang ia dibaringkan.

"Aku kat mana ni?" tanya Karin sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

"Di rumah kami. Kau pingsan setelah orang yang bernama Yasha menghilang dari tubuh kau" jawab Halilintar datar.

"Ooh. Macam tu.." guman Karin.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Author: Ciee~~ ada adegan HaliRin (Halilintar X Karin)**

 **Hali &Karin: Bukanlah! *blushing***

 **Author: Eit! Sabar... Ah, kau jangan jealous ya, Gempa~**

 **Gempa: Siapa yang jealous? *mengelak***

 **Author: Eleh, kau lah. Masa Thorn~~**

 **Thorn: kenapa aku pula?**

 **Author: Yosh! Silahkan beri vote & komentar tentang chapter satu ini.**

 **All Player: Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	6. Chapter 5: Masa Lalu Karin I

Chapter 5: Masa Lalu Karin I

 _Chapter sebelumnya, pertarungan antara Yasha dengan Halilintar dan Ice masih berlanjut. Sedangkan para elemental yang terkurung berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Seketika, Karin berbicara melalui kuasa telepati dan berjaya membebaskan mereka semua._

 _Tetapi, Yasha yang takkan menyerah mulai menghilang dan tubuh milik Karin pun hilang kesadaran. Saat Karin sudah sadar, ia berada dalam sebuah kamar dan terdapat Halilintar duduk disampingnya. Namun, Halilintar langsung bertanya siapa sebenarnya Karin. Akankah Karin akan membuka identitasnya?_

* * *

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Eh?" Karin langsung kaget setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Halilintar.

"Aku sudah dengar dari alter egoku bahwa kau memiliki kuasa untuk meniru kuasa orang lain dalam sekali lihat. Dan juga, kau dirasuki oleh pemilik kuasa kristal yang bernama Yasha. Bukanlah itu aneh?" Karin hanya bisa diam sambil menatap bawah dan meremas selimut yang ia pakai.

"Hhhh... Tak ada guna kalau aku menyimpan rahasia ini" guman Karin.

Karin langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap Halilintar yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh pengguna kuasa petir tersebut.

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan tentang siapa diriku. Tapi, para elemental lain dan teman-teman kau harus berkumpul di lokasi ini" Karin langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dan memberikannya pada Halilintar.

"Cih, kenapa kau tak ceritakan disini saja?" tanya Halilintar setelah menerima kertas tersebut.

"Hanya kau, para elemental, dan teman-teman kau yang boleh mengetahui ini. Orang lain tak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan ini" jawab Karin.

 **KREK..** _*anggap suara pintu terbuka oke?"_

"Ah, Karin. Kau sudah sadar?" Halilintar dan Karin langsung menoleh dan menemukan Gempa masuk sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih.

"Ha'ah. Makasih sudah membawaku ke sini. Susah-susah je" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum sedikit.

Walaupun senyum dari Karin sedikit, wajah Gempa dan Halilintar sedikit memerah dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya sebelum diketahui oleh Karin.

"Aih? Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"T—tak apa-apa. Aku akan keluar" Halilintar langsung beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Gempa didalam kamar.

* * *

 **Author: ciee~~ Hali blushing~**

 **Halilintar: berisik kau! Tusukan Pedang Halilintar!**

 **Author: *pingsan***

* * *

"Nah, kau makanlah dulu. Nanti kita bisa bicara kembali" ucap Gempa sambil meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja samping kasur.

"A..ah. Makasih, Gempa" ucap Karin.

Gempa hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan langsung berjalan keluar kamar dan tak lupa menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Sedangkan Karin langsung beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka.

" _Hmm... Apa aku harus ceritakan kisah itu pada mereka? Apa mereka bisa dipercaya?"_ batin Karin sambil menatap langit yang mulai senja.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Ha, kenapa kau manggil kita semua, Boboiboy?" saat ini, para elemental Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang sedang mengumpul di Kedai Tok Aba karena sebuah rapat kecil.

"Begini, kalian ingin tahu identitas Karin tak?" tanya Taufan.

"Ha'ah lah. Dia terlalu misterius lah. Bagaimana kita ingin tahu identitasnya?" ucap Yaya.

"Sebenarnya, Karin ingin menceritakan pada kita semua sekarang. Tapi, tak disini" ucap Gempa.

"Kalau begitu, dimana Karin sekarang?" tanya Gopal.

"Ha'ah. Dia tak bagi tahu dimana dia tinggal kan" sambung Fang dan dibalas angguk oleh Ying.

"Tak pe. Dia udah bagi tahu lokasinya lewat Hali kemarin" jawab Blaze.

"Haiya, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ying.

"Begini ceritanya. Kemarin..."

"Ooh, macam tu" guman Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang.

"Ha! Kalau macam tu, kita pergi sekarang lah" ucap Gopal.

"Betul juga. Ochobot, bisa kau kirim kita pakai kuasa kau tak?" pinta Solar.

"Hmm, boleh. Aku minta koordinat untuk teleportasinya dulu" minta Ochobot.

Halilintar pun langsung memberikan kertas pemberian Karin pada Ochobot. Ochobot pun mulai memproses lokasi tersebut dan mengeluarkan kuasa teleportasinya.

"Ayo kita pergi"

Mereka semua pun langsung memasuki lubang teleportasi tersebut dan lubang pun mulai hilang setelah Ochobot masuk terakhir kali.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang mengintip mereka dari kejauhan dengan senyum jahat terukir di wajahnya.

" _Heh, akhirnya_ _ **'dia'**_ _ceritakan juga ya..."_

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di lokasi pemberian Karin, semua langsung terkejut dengan keadaan disana. Karena-

"I...ini kan?"

"Pulau Terapung?!" kejut mereka semua.

"Ah, kalian sudah tiba ya?" semua langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Karin menghampiri mereka dengan anak lelaki bersurai perak disampingnya.

"Selamat datang di Pulau Terapung. Ah, mungkin kalian pernah kesini dulu ya" sambut Karin.

"Hei, perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka" sambung Karin sambil menepuk punggung anak lelaki tersebut.

"Hai, aku Mika. Pelayan sekaligus sahabat pertama Karin" ucap anak lelaki tersebut.

"Hai, Mika" sapa semuanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana perjanjianmu itu?" tanya Ice.

"Ikut aku"

Karin dan Mika pun langsung pergi dan disusul oleh yang lainnya masuk ke dalam sebuah gua kristal.

Selain itu, Karin merasakan bahwa ada seseorang sedang mengintai mereka dari suatu tempat yang begitu jauh. Pada akhirnya, Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berguman..

" _Hhhh...akhirnya '_ **makhluk** _' itu mengetahuinya ya?"_

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun duduk di atas tumpukan kristal hijau yang sudah dijadikan sebagai tempat duduk untuk 15 orang.

"Baiklah, kalian yakin ingin mendengarkan ini?" tanya Karin untuk memastikan.

Semua mengangguk.

"Apa kalian bisa menjaga rahasia ini dari orang lain?" semua kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, dimulai dari 4 tahun yang lalu sebelum aku memiliki kuasa dan juga 3 bulan sebelum pertemuanku dengan sosok bernama Yasha..."

Dan kisah tentang Karin pun dimulai...

* * *

 **Note: Mulai dari sini sampai chapter depan, cerita ini mengisahkan tentang kisah masa lalu Karin dan sedikit masuk tentang pertemuannya dengan Yasha. Dan bagian ini masuk ke bagian Karin POV.**

* * *

 _4 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat aku berusia 8 tahun._

 _Aku sedang bermain dengan kakakku yang bernama Kristal di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumah kami. Orang tua kami sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 3 tahun dan kakakku berusia 9 tahun. Selama ini, kami hanya bisa mencoba untuk menjalani kehidupan normal walaupun kami sudah menjadi anak yatim piatu. Tapi, aku masih memiliki sosok kakak yang paling baik sedunia._

 _Tetapi, kejadian itu masih terasa jelas di pikiranku. kejadian yang takkan kulupakan saat hari itu._

 _Saat malam itu, di kamar kakakku..._

" _Kakak, bolehkah Karin masuk?" namun, tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar tersebut. aku pun memegang gagang pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya ke bawah._

" _Eh? Tidak terkunci?" gumanku setelah aku telah membuka pintu itu sedikit dan mengintip bagian dalam kamar kakakku._

" _Kakak? Apakah kakak ada didalam?" aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar kakakku dan mataku terbuka lebar setelah melihat pemandangan di dalam kakakku._

 _Ada makhluk aneh masuk dan membawa kakakku ke luar jendela._

" _KAKAK!" teriakku sambil mengejar makhluk yang telah membawa kakakku ke luar._

" _Ka...rin.." lirih kak Kristal dan makhluk itu tersenyum sinis padaku sebelum ia melompat dari jendela._

 _Aku langsung menatap tidak percaya dari jendela kamar kakakku bahwa ada sebuah kendaraan seperti kapal angkasa terparkir di halaman belakang rumah kami. Langsung aku melompat dari jendela tersebut setelah kapal itu mulai menjalankan mesinnya._

 _Saat kapal itu mulai sedikit terangkat dari tanah, aku langsung memeluk bagian kaki kapal tersebut dan membawaku ke dalam kapal tersebut dan mulai terbang menuju luar angkasa._

" _Uhuk...uhuk. Kakak.."_

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Author: Aloha~minna! Aneh ya bagian kisah masa lalu Karin? Haha...namanya masih pemula.**

 **Karin: Tapi, Thor. Jadi cerita di dalam laptop yang banyak itu apa?**

 **Author: Tolong abaikan cerita-cerita itu. Jangan lupa vote dan juga komentarnya ya. Hiks...**

 **Thorn: Aih? Kau menangis?**

 **Author: tak. Aku tertawa. Hiks...**

 **Thorn: *kabur* Author sudah gila...**

 **All Players-Thorn: Ah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! *ikut kabur***

 **Author: apa salahku?! Hiks.. *menangis***


	7. Chapter 6: Masa Lalu Karin II

Chapter 6: Masa Lalu Karin II

 _Chapter sebelumnya, para elemental Boboiboy dan juga teman-temannya pun pergi ke lokasi yang diberikan oleh Karin melalui Halilintar. Saat mereka sudah tiba dilokasi yang tak lain adalah Pulau terapung, mereka berkenalan dengan anak lelaki yang bernama Mika._

 _Dan kisah masa lalu Karin pun dimulai saat ia belum memiliki kuasa dan juga awal kisah ia bertemu dengan Yasha, sang pengguna kuasa kristal._

* * *

 **Note: Ini masih Karin POV ya ^_^**

* * *

" _Uhuk...uhuk. Kakak..." lirihku sambil keluar dari ruangan tempat dimana aku masuk dan mulai mencari keberadaan kakakku yang dibawa oleh makhluk tersebut._

 _Aku pun terus mengelilingi dan masuk ruangan demi ruangan yang kutemui untuk mencari kakakku yang diculik. Namun, hasilnya nihil.._

 _Aku tidak menemukan kakakku sama sekali._

 _Aku ingin sekali meneriaki nama kakakku. Namun, apa dayanya. Aku hanyalah anak kecil berusia 7 tahun tanpa memiliki kuasa untuk melawan makhluk yang sudah menculik kakakku. Kalau aku berteriak, aku bisa ketahuan dan mereka pun menangkapku juga._

 _Aku takut sekali. Aku hanya bisa duduk di sebuah ruangan yang diketahui merupakan gudang kapal sambil memeluk kedua lututku. Menangis sambil memanggil nama kakakku berulang kali dengan gemetar._

" _Ka...kak. Hiks...kakak di...mana?"_

 _Pada akhirnya, aku pun tertidur dengan mata yang pasti akan membengkak karena sering menangis_

* * *

 _Beberapa jam kemudian, aku terbangun dan tidak merasakan tanda-tanda kapal angkasa ini bergerak. Aku pun berjalan ke arah jendela gudang kapal tersebut dan terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat._

 _Sebuah perkotaan yang pemuh dengan makhluk yang tidak kulihat sama sekali._

 _Yah, seperti alien yang sering kutonton bersama kakakku di film. Tapi, makhluk ini berbeda sekali. Berbeda dengan alien yang memiliki telinga panjang seperti antena maupun warna tubuh yang begitu mencolok._

 _Makhluk ini lebih kusebut dengan 'Vampir Alien'._

 _Kenapa aku sebut itu demikian? Karena makhluk yang kulihat memiliki telinga seperti kelelawar, memiliki taring tajan, dan juga memakai jubah layaknya seperti seorang vampir._

 _Betapa terkejutnya aku setelah melihat semuanya. Bukan karena penampilan mereka. Namun-_

" _Kenapa semuanya ada disini?!"_

 _-ada manusia diikat seperti anjing dan menuruti makhluk seperti majikan dari pemilik anjing itu sendiri._

 _Betapa kejamnya itu.._

" _Hei! Kau siapa?!" aku menoleh dan menemukan seorang anak lelaki bersurai perak datang menatapku tajam sambil memegang sebuah sapu._

" _A...aku.."_

" _Oh, kau manusia ya? Apa kau juga ditangkap oleh Kira Ra?" tanyanya ramah._

 _Eh? Kira Ra? Jadi itu nama makhluk yang telah menangkap kakakku?_

" _Bukan. Aku disini karena ingin menyelamatkan kakakku" jawabku setenang mungkin._

" _Ah, syukurlah. Kukira kau juga ditangkap olehnya" aku hanya menatapnya bingung._

 _Ia...bersyukur?_

" _Jadi, siapa namamu? Aku Mika! Sang sfera kuasa versi manusia"_

 _Sfera...kuasa? Apa itu?_

" _Karin. Itulah namaku"_

" _Karin? Nama yang cantik" pujinya sambil tersenyum lebar padaku._

 _Dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah karena ia memuji namaku. Dari dulu, aku tidak terbiasa untuk dipuji seperti itu._

 _Dan saat itulah, aku mengenal Mika. Orang sekaligus sfera kuasa pertama yang kutemui dan ikatan persahabatan kami pun dimulai._

* * *

 _Sudah 1 tahun aku berada di planet aneh ini bersama Mika. Untungnya, Mika memiliki rumah tersendiri dan jauh dari para vampir alien tersebut. Tapi, selama itu juga aku tidak menemukan kakakku sama sekali._

" _Mungkin kakakmu telah dijadikan korban" ucapnya._

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kau tahu, Kira Ra itu adalah pemimpin para vampir di planet ini. Siapa yang ia ambil, jangan harap orang yang disebut sebagai manusia itu bisa selamat" aku terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Mika._

" _Kau...yakin? Kau pasti bercanda kan?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi bagi planet ini"_

 _Aku hanya bisa diam dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kakak akan..._

 _Kak Kristal akan..._

 _Mati?!_

" _Sebelum itu, aku akan memberimu kuasa khusus untukmu" aku pun kembali manatapnya bingung._

" _Kuasa?"_

" _Ya. Kuasa. Gunakanlah kuasa ini untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayang"_

* * *

 _Namun, perjalanan mencari kakakku berakhir. Karena hampir 3 tahun setelahnya, aku ketahuan oleh para anak buah Kira Ra karena masuk ke dalam istananya._

" _Berhenti kau, manusia!"_

 _Aku dan Mika berlari menuju ruang penyimpanan kapal angkasa dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kapal angkasa tersebut._

" _Kita harus pergi dari sini!" ucapnya sambil menekan beberapa tombol di ruang kendali kapal._

" _Bagaimana dengan kakakku?!" tanyaku khawatir._

" _Lupakan dengan kakakmu! Ia sudah menjadi vampir oleh Kira Ra! Ia takkan kembali sebagai manusia normal lagi!" jawabnya dengan sedikit keras sambil menarik tuas kendali._

 _Kapal tersebut mulai terbang dan pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan begitu cepat hingga ke luar angkasa._

" _Fyuuh. Selamat" lega Mika sambil mengelus dadanya._

 _Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong ke depan dan mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat._

" _Apa maksudmu selamat?" gumanku dan didengar oleh Mika._

" _Apa?"_

" _Apa maksudmu selamat hah?! Aku ingin menyelamatkan kakakku! Kakakku terjebak disana dan kita melarikan diri?! Lelucon macam apa itu!" kesalku pada Mika._

" _Karin.."_

" _Aku ingin menyelamatkan kakakku! Aku ingin pulang dengan kakakku! Aku ingin kak Kristal kembali!" teriakku sambil menangis._

" _Karin!" aku dapat merasakan bahwa Mika memegang kedua bahuku dengan gemetar dan langsung memelukku._

" _Biarkan kakakmu istirahat disana. Jiwa manusianya telah diambil oleh Kira Ra. Kau harus ikhlas" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku._

 _Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dalam dekapan Mika, aku meluapkan tangisanku pada tubuhnya._

" _Hiks...Kak Kristal..."_

* * *

 _Setelah 4 tahun berada di planet terkutuk itu, akhirnya aku kembali ke Bumi. Lebih tepatnya 3 bulan yang lalu. Tapi, kami turun di sebuah pulau yang begitu aneh, atau lebih tepatnya kami turun di hutan yang aneh. Dan baru kusadari ini bukanlah pulau biasa._

 _Itu adalah Pulau Terapung._

" _Tak kusangka kalau kita turun di pulau yang bisa terapung" ucap Mika._

" _Kau benar."_

" _Menurut koordinat, tak jauh dari sini ada sebuah pulau juga. Mungkin itu pulau-eh?" aku menoleh pada Mika yang menatap hologram dari tangannya bingung._

" _Kenapa, Mika?" tanyaku pelan._

" _Aku dapat mendeteksi adanya 2 sfera kuasa dan 4 pengguna kuasa di dekat sini. Mari kita lihat"_

 _Aku pun mengangguk dan kami pun pergi dari hutan aneh tersebut melalui jalan utara._

* * *

 _Sesampainya di area yang dimaksud, kami berdua terkejut siapa yang kami lihat disini._

 _Pertarungan antara makhluk alien merah dengan 7 lelaki yang mirip sekaligus seumuran denganku. Aku sudah mengetahui itu semua. Kemampuan mereka demi melindungi orang yang kau sayang._

 _Aku sudah mengetahui kalau orang yang mereka lindungi adalah sfera kuasa mereka._

" _Kita pergi dari sini"_

 _Akhirnya, kami pun pergi meninggalkan lokasi tersebut sebelum mereka mengetahui kami berdua._

* * *

 _Saat itulah kami menjalani kehidupan kami disini. Dan disinilah aku bertemu dengan Yasha, sang arwah gadis pengguna kristal datang merasukiku._

" _Hahaha... ini tubuhku yang ke-100 sekarang"_

" _Siapa kau?!" tanyaku kasar._

" _Aku Yasha, pengguna kuasa kristal. Mulai sekarang, kau harus menuruti ucapanku untuk balas dendam atas sumpahku"_

" _Aku tidak mau!"_

" _Oh, kau melawan ya?"_

 _Aku mencoba untuk mengusir Yasha dari tubuhku. Namun, itu tidak berhasil._

 _Pada akhirnya, aku pasrah dan membiarkan Yasha menguasai diriku dengan kejamnya._

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Author: Yosh! Sebentar lagi, kisah masa lalu Karin akan selesai. Hiks.. senangnya.**

 **Karin: Aih? Kenapa kau menangis.**

 **Author: taklah. Aku begitu senang. Hiks..**

 **Karin: baiklah, karena author kita sedang menangis bahagia, silahkan vote dan komentarnya ya!**

 **Yasha &Mika: sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	8. Chapter 7: Ujian Matematik!

Chapter 7: Ujian Matematik?!

 _Chapter sebelumnya, kisah masa lalu Karin saat bertemu dengan Mika, sang sfera kuasa versi manusia. 4 tahun berada di planet mengerikan itu hanya mencari sang kakak dan akhirnya gagal._

 _Suatu hari setelah kembalinya Karin ke bumi, ia didatangkan oleh sosok Yasha yang jauh berbeda dari sekarang. Dan awal kisah Yasha dan Karin pun dimulai_

* * *

 _Sudah 2 bulan aku terus dipaksa oleh Yasha untuk mengendalikan tubuhku. Ia begitu kejam. Bagaimana ia bisa membuatnya seperti itu._

 _Apakah ia memiliki kisah yang begitu menyedihkan di masa ia hidup dahulu?_

 _Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya..._

" _Oi, Yasha"_

" _Hah?! Kau tak bisa berbicara sopan padaku huh?" tanyanya sedikit marah._

" _Kenapa kau-"_

" _Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku merasuki kau? Untuk menggunakan tubuhmu untuk membunuh orang-orang kejam tahu"_

" _Bukanlah. Apa makna dibalik sumpahmu itu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa tenang di alammu?"_

 _Hening. Aku dapat merasakan kalau Yasha sedang termenung dan dapat kurasakan juga kalau hatinya sedih._

" _Kau yakin ingin tahu?"_

" _Hmm. Aku janji takkan memberitahukan pada yang lain"_

" _Beberapa abad yang lalu..."_

* * *

 **Author: Kalau ingin tahu, flashback ke Prolog ya ^_^**

* * *

" _Begitulah.."_

 _Aku terkejut dan syok bagaimana kisah Yasha yang begitu menyedihkan dan juga...kejam._

" _Yasha..."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Kalau begitu, aku bisa membantumu"_

" _Hah? Kau yakin akan membantuku?"_

" _Hei, kau tahu? Kita bisa saling menguntungkan. Aku juga memiliki dendam pada makhluk yang telah mengambil nyawa kakakku dan juga pembunuh dari kedua orang tuaku. Begini, kau bisa menggunakan tubuhku untuk sumpahmu, sedangkan aku bisa memanfaatkan kuasaku dan juga kuasamu untuk balas dendam. Bagaimana?" tawarku._

 _Dapat kurasakan kalau Yasha sedang berpikir dengan tawaranku. Akhirnya, aku dapat mendengar jawabannya yang begitu memuaskan._

" _Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu"_

* * *

 _1 bulan kemudian, lebih tepatnya 1 minggu yang lalu, aku pun pergi ke Pulau Rintis..._

" _Mika, kau yakin tidak ikut denganku?" tanyaku_

" _Tidak. Ada yang harus kulakukan dengan satu sfera kuasa yang kita temukan dulu" jawabnya sambil menepuk robot yang besar yang kami ketahui bernama Klamkabot._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi"_

" _Hmm! Hati-hati"_

 _Sesampainya aku di Pulau Rintis, aku mencari tempat tinggal, sekolah, dan menyelidiki siapa saja pengguna kuasa di Pulau tersebut. Dan aku menemukan kalian. Para elemental yang bernama Boboiboy dan juga teman-temannya sedang melawan alien yang kuketahui bernama Adudu dan juga robot ungu yang bernama Probe. Bagaimana kalian menggunakan kuasa kalian, aku sudah melihatnya._

 _Akhirnya, aku menemukan kalian semua._

* * *

 **Author's POV**

* * *

"Begitulah kisahku"

Semuanya terdiam. Bahkan Gopal, Blaze, Taufan, dan juga Thorn yang berisik itu langsung terdiam setelah mendengar cerita dari Karin.

"Jadi, selama ini. Kau dan Yasha..." ucapan Solar dan dipotong oleh Karin.

"Benar. Selama seminggu ini, aku dan Yasha selalu melakukan pembunuhan tiap malam"

"Haha, kalian tahu? Aku sering melihat Blaze sering jalan-jalan di sekitar taman tiap malam. Hampir saja Yasha membunuhnya tahu" sambungnya sambil memandang Blaze.

"Aih, kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Hmm. Tentu saja"

"Pantas saja kau sering tertidur sebelum sekolah, Blaze. Kami sudah bersiap-siap, kau masih tertidur" ucapan dari Taufan membuat semuanya- _kecuali para elemental_ -langsung memandang Blaze dengan tatapan ' _what?_ '.

"A..eum...Hehe" cengir Blaze sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Seketika semuanya tertawa. Termasuk Karin dan Mika. Dan kembali berbincang-bincang layaknya teman baik. Sedangkan Ochobot dan Mika bercerita tentang model sfera kuasa versi manusia milik Mika dan yang lainnya pun juga ikut mendengarkannya.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka semua pun kembali ke Pulau Rintis. Sedangkan Karin dan Mika masih di Pulau Terapung. Setelah mereka kembali, Mika pun membuka pembicaraan pada Karin.

"Kenapa kau bagi tahu tentang rahasia kau tu? Apa mereka boleh dipercaya ke?" tanya Mika memastikan.

"Alah, tak apa. Mereka tu pasti bisa membantu kita kan. Kau ingat saat mereka melawan alien yang bernama Borara dulu tak? Kuasa mereka telah di-upgrade oleh Ochobot tu" jawab Karin sambil masuk ke dalam gua kristal.

"Tapi-"

"Bagaimana dengan sfera kuasa tu? Boleh tak?" tanya Karin untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, sepertinya kuasa Klamkabot sudah berpindah ke sfera kuasa lain. Aku tak bisa memberi kuasa baru pada sesama sfera kuasa" jawab Mika sambil menampilkan hologram Klamkabot.

"Ooh, macam tu" guman Karin.

"Kau tak kembali ke Pulau Rintis ke?" tanya Mika.

"Kau ni mau mengusir aku dari sini ke?" balas Karin dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"Tak lah. Ini sudah jam 7 malam dan esok kau harus sekolah" ucap Mika sambil mengambil gelas di atas meja.

"Aih? Sudah jam 7 ke?"

"Kau ni..."

"Oke, aku akan pergi dulu. Bye..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di depan gerbang sekolah...

"Ah, selamat pagi Karin" Karin menoleh dan melihat ke-7 elemental Boboiboy datang sambil menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Selamat pagi" balas Karin datar dan cuek.

"Aih, tiba-tiba cuek. Kau ni punya kepribadian ganda ke?" tanya Taufan.

"Tak lah" jawab Karin.

"Kau oke tak?" tanya Gempa.

"Dengan pulang dari Pulau Terapung jam 7 malam dan lanjut pergi ke supermarket yang jauh dari rumahku, jam 10 hingga jam 3 malam aku dipaksa bangun oleh Yasha dan jam 4 hingga jam 5 pagi aku terpaksa bangun karena dihubungi Mika. Aku oke dan sehat" jawab Karin panjang lebar.

 _Krik...krik..._

"Itu yang kau cakap oke? Kau ini..." ucap Ice.

"Bagaimana lagi. Aku ni tinggal sendiri lah. Aku tak mungkin membawa Mika ke Pulau Rintis sebab karena ia sibuk dengan percobaannya" balas Karin.

Mereka ber-7 langsung paham dan mereka semua langsung berpisah karena berbeda kelas.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, Cikgu Papa Zola masuk sambil membawa sebuah map cokelat hingga membuat seluruh murid kelas 5 Jujur bingung.

"Apa tu cikgu?" tanya Gopal.

"Kau ingin tahu? Tebak ini apa?" balas Cikgu Papa Zola sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Hadiah?"

"Makanan?" _krik...krik.._

Semua langsung sweatdrop setelah mendengar jawaban dari Gopal yang memikirkan makanan di kepalanya.

"Salah! Dalam map ini adalah..." Cikgu Papa Zola langsung membuka map tersebut dan-

"Kertas ujian matematik! Hore!

"Yeyy!" girang Yaya dan Ying.

"Tidakkk!" teriak seluruh murid kelas 5 Jujur. Ah kecuali Yaya, Ying, dan Karin yang masih kebingungan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Author: Aloha~~**

 **Karin: kau ini kenapa?**

 **Author: Aku lagi senang sangat lah.**

 **Thorn: Aih? Apahal tu?**

 **Author: sabtu esok hasil ujian MID akan keluar dengan banyak nilai rendah! Yeeey~~**

 **All player: *gubrak***

 **Taufan: Ternyata benar. Author kita sudah gila.**

 **Author: apa kau cakap?! *pegang kapak :v*. Meh sini kau! *kejar Taufan***

 **Taufan: *kabur pakai Hoverboard***

 **Blaze &Solar: Darimana kau dapat tu?!**

 **Ice: Langsung saja kita tutup ini. Jangan lupa vote & komentarnya**

 **All player-Auth &Taufan: Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	9. Chapter 8: Kekacauan & Gadis Misterius

Chapter 8: Kekacauan di Sekolah & Gadis Misterius

 _Chapter sebelumnya, kisah masa lalu Karin pun berakhir sekaligus mengungkapkan siapa yang melakukan pembunuhan selama di Pulau Rintis. Para elemental Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan memaklumi keadaan Karin dan tidak menceritakan kisah itu pada orang lain._

 _Sehari kemudian, semua murid kelas 5 Jujur dikejutkan oleh hadiah istimewa dari Cikgu Papa Zola berupa ujian matematik yang diadakan hari itu. Apakah mereka bisa mengerjakannya?_

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

" _Siapkan kapal. Kita akan bergerak ke Pulau Rintis sekarang!"_

" _Baik!"_

" _Hihihi... Aku akan datang ke tempat kau, Karin. Bersiaplah kau!"_

* * *

Sementara di sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya di kelas 5 Jujur...

Semua orang tampak serius sekaligus khawatir dengan ujian dadakan dari Cikgu Papa Zola. Tampak para elemental Boboiboy sedang kebingungan, Yaya dan Ying yang kadang saling memberikan tatapan maut dengan kilat menyambar di kedua mata mereka, Fang yang mengerjakan soal dengan cool- _walau dia tegang_ -, Gopal? Dia sudah K.O.

Sedangkan Karin menatap soalnya dengan tatapan _'are you kidding me?'_ dan menoleh pada kawan sekelasnya yang masih menjawab soalan dari Cikgu mereka.

" _Tunggu, apa ini benar-benar ujian matematik? Soal yang berhubungan dengan rumus dan pertanyaannya adalah umur dari pemandu bas? What the..."_ batin Karin sweatdrop

* * *

1 jam, 30 menit kemudian...

"Waktu habis! Silahkan kumpulkan wahai murid-muridku!" semua pun menghela nafas dan mengumpulkan lembaran jawaban mereka dengan pasrah dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Aih, aku tak dapat menjawabnya dengan baik lah" ucap Blaze.

"Aku pun" sambung Taufan.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kalian sudah berusaha" ucap Gempa.

"Eumm... aku mau tanya sesuatu pada kalian" ucap Karin dan langsung dipandang oleh ke-3 elemental.

"Kenapa kelas ini bisa menjawab soal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan matematik hah?" tanya Karin dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh Author _*dihajar*_.

 _Krik...krik..._

Mereka pun terdiam. Begitu juga dengan seluruh murid kelas 5 Jujur yang menatap Karin dengan tatapan _'what?'_. Ah, kecuali dengan Cikgu Papa Zola yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu untuk mengantarakan hasil ujian mereka.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel istirahat pun berbunyi hingga seluruh murid girang. Para elemental, Karin, dan yang lainnya langsung pergi ke kantin sambil bercerita tentang ujian matematik yang begitu mendadak. Tiba-tiba-

 **DUARR!**

-ada suara ledakan yang jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini hingga seluruh warga sekolah terkejut.

"A...apa itu?!" kejut Thorn.

"Aku tak tahu. Bunyinya dari arah lapangan sekolah lah" ucap Yaya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, kalian bantu evaluasi warga sekolah untuk berjaga aman dulu" perintah Gempa dan dibalas angguk oleh mereka bertiga.

Sedangkan yang lainnya langsung berlari menuju lokasi tempat ledakan tersebut untuk mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik ledakan di sekolah mereka.

* * *

Sesampainya di lapangan sekolah, sebuah asap tebal menutupi penglihatan mereka dan langsung terbatuk-batik dengan kumpulan asap yang menyebalkan itu.

"Ugh! Aku tak bisa melihat apapun" ucap Solar.

"Oi, kau pakai kacamata lah" ucap Ice.

" _ **Pusaran Angin**_!" seketika asap tebal itu menghilang karena kuasa dari Taufan dan mereka pun bisa melihat jelas apa yang didepan mereka.

"Hihihi~~~ Lama tak bertemu, Karin~" Karin terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sebuah makhluk berjubah hitam-emas berdiri tepat ditengah lapangan sambil menyeringai padanya.

"Siapa kau hah?! Kenapa kau membuat kekacauan di sekolah kami?!" marah Halilintar.

"Aih, apa Karin tak bercerita tentang aku? Hiks...kau jahat, Karin" ucap makhluk tersebut sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Jangan percaya dengan actingnya. Itu bisa membuat kalian terpedaya" ucap Karin datar.

"Kau mengenalnya, Karin?" tanya Blaze.

"Yah, sepertinya. Ini bukan urusan kalian. Biar aku hadapi ini sendiri"

* * *

 _ **Kuasa Elemental. Mode: Api Blaze**_

* * *

" _ **Cakra Api**_!" seketika Karin langsung memegang sebuah cakra yang diselimuti dengan api dan maju ke depan.

"Janganlah begitu. Lebih baik kita bincang-bincang dulu" ucap makhluk tersebut sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin memeluk.

"Huh, jangan harap kau akan selamat kali ini. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan memaafkan perbuatan kau!" kesal Karin.

"Aih? Hanya karena kejadian itu kau masih marah? Hahaha...kau ni memang-" ucapan makhluk itu terhenti saat ada 2 buah cakra api datang ke arahnya dan langsung menghindar.

"Oooh, kau mau memulainya ya? Baiklah, aku layani kau dulu" sambung makhluk itu sambil mengeluarkan pedang hitam dari punggungnya.

Karin yang semakin kesal langsung berubah ke mode Petir Halilintar dan mulai menyerang ke arah makhluk itu.

Sedangkan para elemental Boboiboy bingung dengan percakapan antara mereka berdua mulai bersiap untuk menyerang. Tetapi, mereka dihadang oleh robot berbentuk kelelawar yang begitu banyak dan menyerang mereka ber-7. Mereka tak ada pilihan lagi untuk menyerang robot kelelawar tersebut sebelum membantu Karin.

Siapakah makhluk yang dilawan oleh Karin?

* * *

Disaat yang bersamaan, Mika masih melakukan eksperimen terhadap Klamkabot di laboratorium sfera kuasa yang ia temukan 1 bulan yang lalu. Tiba-tiba-

 **BRAKK!**

-muncul banyak robot seukuran manusia datang dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Mika. Sontak Mika terkejut dan langsung melarikan diri dari ruangan tersebut melalui pintu belakang. Langsung robot-robot tersebut mengejar Mika sambil memegang sebuah pistol.

"Hosh...hosh... Akhirnya kami ketahuan juga. Bagaimana ini?" guman Mika sambil berlari ke arah hutan.

Namun, keberuntungan Mika saat ini tidak ada. Kakinya tersangkut pada sulur-sulur pohon hingga ia terjatuh. Mika meringis kesakitan dan mencoba melepaskan sulur yang mengikat kakinya. Seketika, robot-robot itu datang dan mendekati Mika sambil bersiap-siap untuk menembak Mika. Lelaki berambut silver itu masih berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tersebut dan jarak para robot itu hampir dekat. Ia pun langsung menutup matanya untuk tidak melihat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

Saat para robot itu mulai menembak Mika-

"Hiyaaah! _**Pelindung Kristal**_!" muncul sebuah kubah kristal berwarna aquamarine melindungi Mika di dalam dan tidak terkena tembakan dari para robot tersebut.

Langsung para robot itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis dengan tangan yang dibalut dengan kristal yang sama berlari ke arah robot-robot itu dengan begitu cepat. Tanpa disadari, gadis itu sudah berada diantara para robot tersebut.

"Mari bersenang-senang. _**Rantai kristal**_! _ **Ikat dan hancurkan musuhku**_!" seketika muncul sebuah rantai yang terbuat kristal aquamarine dari tanah dan mengikat para robot itu hingga hancur.

Sementara itu, Mika melihat aksi yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu saat pelindung kristal itu sudah hancur. Ia terkejut bagaimana ada seorang manusia bisa memiliki kuasa yang sama dengan Yasha.

" _Apa dia dirasuki oleh Yasha? Tidak mungkin. Setahu aku, kuasa kristal Yasha warna merah. Bukan aquamarine"_ batin Mika sambil memandang gadis yang sudah menolongnya.

Gadis itu berbalik dan memandang Mika sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau oke tak?" tanyanya sambil membantu melepaskan ikatan dari kaki Mika.

"Eumm. Aku oke" jawab Mika sambil berdiri.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau bisa memiliki kuasa kristal seperti Yasha?" sambung tanya Mika.

"Aih, kau kenal dengan Yasha? Dimana dia sekarang?" Mika pun memandang gadis itu dan semakin bingung dengan gadis di depannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Namaku adalah..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Author: Hai semuanya! Akhirnya ada juga yang membaca fanfic ini. Hiks... senangnya**

 **Taufan: *datang* Author, ini kenapa ada kertas hasil ujian MID kat situ?**

 **Author: Huaa! Jangan lihat lah! Letak tu balik! *kejar Taufan***

 **All players-Taufan: Kita sudah melihat hasilnya lah.**

 **Taufan: *kabur sambil melempar kertas hasil ujian***

 **Halilintar: Ish3X Kau harus belajar ni**

 **Karin: *sweatdrop* Baiklah, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	10. Chapter 9: Karin dan Gadis Misterius

Chapter 4: Karin dan Gadis Misterius

 _Chapter sebelumnya, sosok makhluk yang tak dikenal datang ke Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Karin terkejut siapa sosok makhluk tersebut dan langsung melakukan perlawanan pada makhluk tersebut. Sedangkan para elemental Boboiboy berusaha menghabisi robot kelelawar yang begitu banyak sebelum membantu Karin._

 _Disaat yang bersamaan, muncul seorang gadis misterius datang saat Mika mengalami masalah dengan robot-robot yang begitu banyak. Mika terkejut dengan kuasa yang dimiliki oleh gadis tersebut. Dan lebih terkejutnya, gadis itu mengenali Yasha._

 _Siapakah makhluk yang ditemui Karin dan gadis misterius yang ditemui Mika? Dan apa hubungan gadis itu dengan sosok Yasha?_

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau bisa memiliki kuasa kristal seperti Yasha?"

"... Namaku adalah..."

"Rahma! Akhirnya aku temukan kau!" mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis datang dengan tatapan tajam dan sedikit kesal.

"A...ah, Putri. Apa kabar? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Rahma.

 **PLETAK!**

Gadis yang bernama Putri langsung menjitak kepala Rahma dengan kasih sayang _/?/_ hingga sang korban jitakan meringis kesakitan.

"Sakitnya..."

"Ish! Kau ini! Aku sudah capek mencarimu kesana-kemari dan ternyata kau disini... Eh?" ucapan Putri terputus saat ia menyadari kehadiran Mika di belakangnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku ya. Kau siapa ya?" tanya Putri sambil tersenyum.

"A...aku Mika" jawab Mika gugup.

"Kau tak perlu segugup itu pada kami. Kami tidak akan menyerang kau" ucap Putri.

"Namaku Putri. Dan yang disampingku ini adalah Rahma" sambungnya sambil menunjuk Rahma yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

Setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri, Mika pun membawa Putri dan Rahma pergi ke gua kristal yang tak lain adalah tempat persembunyian Karin dan dirinya. Sesampainya mereka bertiga, Mika menyediakan 3 gelas air dan juga makanan kecil seperti kue dan biskuit.

"Jadi, kalian berdua memiliki kuasa kristal ya?" tanya Mika terlebih dahulu.

"Ha'ah. Walaupun kuasa kami sama, tapi jenisnya berbeda" jawab Rahma sambil memakan biskuit.

"Jenisnya berbeda?" bingung Mika

"Begini, kuasa kristal Rahma yang digunakan untuk menolong kau adalah jenis kuasa kristal untuk bertahan. Sebenarnya ia bisa bertarung, tapi hanya 1 kemampuan saja seperti Rantai Kristal yang kau lihat tadi" jelas Putri panjangXlebar=luas _*dijitak*_.

"Jadi, kuasa Yasha itu..." guman Mika dan didengar oleh Putri yang mau mengambil gelas air.

"Aih? Kau kenal dengan Yasha?" kejut Putri.

"Ha'ah. Saat ini ia berada di Pulau Rintis, dalam tubuh seseorang yang bernama Karin" jelas Mika.

" _Cih! Jadi mereka tidak mendapatkan_ _ **nya**_ _ya? Aku harus mundur"_

Makhluk itu langsung melompat jauh dari Karin yang bersiap dengan Cakra Api berada di tangannya. Karin pun bingung dengan tindakan makhluk tersebut yang tiba-tiba mundur begitu jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri pertempuran kita dulu, Karin. Sampai aku mendapatkan **nya** , aku tak akan pergi begitu saja" makhluk tersebut langsung menaiki kapal angkasanya dan langsung terbang menghilang di langit.

"Pengecut kau, **Kira Ra**!"

 **DEG!**

Tiba-tiba, Karin merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa dari perut dan juga lengan kanan atasnya.

"Ugh! Apa yang terjadi?! Argh!" guman Karin sambil kesakitan.

"Karin!" Karin menoleh dan melihat para elemental berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir _-kecuali Halilintar dan Ice-_.

"Kau oke?" tanya Gempa.

"Hanya sakit bagian perut dan lengan kanan atas saja. Aku baik-baik sa-"

 **BRUK!**

"Karin!"

 **Karin POV**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan langsung menghalangi mataku dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan mataku. Setelah membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya disini, aku langsung duduk dan melihat sekeliling ruangan tempat dimana aku sekarang.

Seketika aku kembali memegang perutku yang mulai kesakitan kembali. _Ugh! Apa yang terjadi dengan perutku?_

 **KREK..**

"Ah, akhirnya kau sadar juga" aku menoleh dan melihat Yaya dan Ying masuk sambil membawa buah-buahan dan meletakkannya di atas meja sampingku.

"Aku...dimana?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Kau di hospital. Nah, minum air dulu. Hampir seharian kau pingsan tahu" jawab Yaya sambil memberikan segelas air padaku.

"Ha'ah. Kita hampir khawatir tadi" sambung Ying.

Aku mengambil segelas air yang diberikan oleh Yaya dan langsung meminumnya hingga habis.

"Hahhh...leganya tenggorokanku" ucapku pelan.

"Haiya, kau tadi kenapa pingsan di sekolah? Kita terkejut saat kau pingsan tadi lah" aku meletakkan kembali gelas kosong tersebut dan memandang Yaya dan Ying.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya kesakitan di perut dan lengan kanan atas saja. Dan entah kenapa pandanganku langsung gelap" jelasku pada mereka berdua.

"Eh, mana Boboiboy? Aku baru sadar kalau mereka tidak ada" sambungku sambil menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Oh, mereka pulang dulu karena capek. Katanya mereka akan datang nanti atau esok" balas Yaya.

Aku langsung meng'oh' setelah mendengar jawaban Yaya dan menatap langit yang sudah berwarna jingga.

" _Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini"_

 **Author POV**

Keesokan harinya...

 **BRAK!**

"Ocopot! Kaki naga ada tiga!" latah Karin setelah mendengar dobrakan keras dari arah pintu.

"Aih, sejak kapan ada naga berkaki tiga?"

"Ish! Kau ni, Blaze! Nasib aku tidak punya kelainan jantung" kesalku sambil melipat pakaian hospital.

Sedangkan Blaze hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ehehe... Sorry"

"Hhh... oke, aku maafkan. Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi" ucap Karin.

"Okay"

"Sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke Pulau Terapung. Kau nak ikut?" ajak Karin pada Blaze.

"Pulau Terapung?! Nak ikut!" girang Blaze.

"Oke"

 _ **Kuasa Teleportasi. Lokasi: Pulau Terapung**_

Langsung Karin memegang pergelangan tangan Blaze dan seketika sebuah sinar putih menyelimuti mereka dan mulai menghilang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di depan gua kristal.

"Mika! Kau dimana?!" Karin langsung berteriak setelah memasuki gua tersebut.

"Oh, Karin. Selamat datang. Eh, ada Blaze juga" langsung muncul Mika dari belakang dengan memakai apron biru dan pisau dengan berlumuran cairan merah.

"Uwaah! Ka..kau habis bunuh siapa, Mika?!" kejut Blaze setelah melihat kondisi Mika tersebut.

"Hhh... sudah kubilang kalau membuka saos itu pakai gunting, bukan dengan dipotong pakai pisau" ucap Karin sambil meletakkan tas sandangnya diatas kursi.

"Aih, saos?"

"Ehehe, sorry" ucap Mika.

Saat Karin dan Blaze sudah duduk di atas kursi-

"Mika, kau kedatangan tamu ya?'

-muncul 2 gadis dari belakang yang juga memakai apron berwarna cokelat dan merah. Karin dan Blaze menoleh dan terkejut dengan kehadiran 2 gadis yang tak dikenal oleh mereka berdua.

"Siapa ka-"

"Ah, kau pasti Karin kan? Dimana Yasha?"

"Yasha?"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Thorn: Hai readers semua~~**

 **Gempa: Aih, mana author?**

 **Solar: Dia kena masalah dengan ayah ibunya**

 **Taufan: Karena masalah nilai ujiannya yang hancur**

 **Blaze: Ish 3X**

 **Halilintar: Sudahlah, mari kita tutup chapter ini.**

 **Ice: Ha'ah. Aku dah ngantuk lah**

 **All Elementals: Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
